


[PODFIC] Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza

by AudioFrickBooks



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Nicole is a werewolf, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Wynaught Brotp, cuteness in the background, funny little one shot, wayhaught -Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudioFrickBooks/pseuds/AudioFrickBooks
Summary: Wynonna decides to take on her arch nemesis Bunny Loblaw by entering her "dog" into the same competition to take her down. Except her dog is actually Nicole in werewolf form.Basically this is a Wynaught Brotp fic with a little bit of Werewolf!Nicole.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Bunny Loblaw, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[PODFIC] Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839799) by [Bootsncatz (bootsncatz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz). 



Hello! This fic is written by none other than Bootsncatz! I’d like too introduce you to a new Reader to our team! This story is read by Bri (Kerbi) aka bkerbi on AO3. Let us know how she did! Feedback is welcome, but, please be nice! We're sensitive. Comments and kudos on the author's original work is encouraged!

**Link to Original Work:** [ Purgatory's Annual Dog Day Extravaganza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839799)

**Author:** [Bootsncatz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootsncatz/pseuds/Bootsncatz)

**Reader:** [Bkerbi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkerbi/pseuds/bkerbi)

**Length:** 33 minutes 53 seconds

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1gtpU7dffAbLe3xeXV6XB7_OQ-Qsy0XU7/view?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
